


Afterlife Confessions

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.” Robb leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses against Theon’s lips.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 40





	Afterlife Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for the prompt: “You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.”

~~~~Theon knew he was lying somewhere, somewhere warm and dry and different to the snows of the Godswood where he fell. There was no loan through his middle, which was strange as that was one of the last things he could remember, a terrible pain emanating from his gut where the Night King had stabbed him.

Slowly, carefully, he opened his eyes, blinking into the brightness. He recognised nothing above him, a blank whiteness so different to the canopy of the Godswood, to the ceilings of Winterfell, or the boards of a ship. Something moved in the periphery of his vision, and as he was about sit up to see it better, it moved moved even closer.

Red hair and blue eyes and a smile that would put the sun itself to shame.

“You’re awake. That’s good.” It was a voice Theon had never thought to hear again.

“Robb?” He whispered, “But, but you-“

“I’m dead, I know.” Robb reached out and touched his cheek gently, “And so are you I’m afraid.”

That helped him make a little sense, helped him to understand what was going on. There was one thing he did not understand though.

“I should have died with you. I should have never left you. You should hate me.”

Robb picked him up enough to slide his head onto his lap. His hand carded through Theon’s hair and a gentle smile stayed on his face.

“You saved my sister. You gave your life to protect my brother. I could never hate you.” Robb said with the utmost sincerity. “I love you, have always loved you.”

Tears welled up in Theon’s eyes but he did not let them fall, “I do not deserve your love.”

“You are more than you think of yourself. You’re everything to me.”

Robb leant down and pressed the gentlest of kisses against Theon’s lips and suddenly the whole world made sense. Something that he had been missing without realising suddenly snapped into place.

“I love you too.” Theon whispered, pressing his lips back against Robb’s just as firmly. He reached up and carded his fingers through those red curls, regretting that he had never done so in life.

A final kiss and then Robb tugged him to his feet, “Come on, there are others who are anxious to meet you.”

He threaded his fingers through Theon’s own, and if Theon had his way, he would never be letting go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
